wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Scout the Rainwing.
Scout the rainwing is a female rainwing and the member of the fire squad. She first appeared with sober after some idiot tried to eat her and her squad. Life: Scout was born before the apocalypse of the Hexwings started. Her parents took her from her nursery and put her with mangrove so he could find her a better home. They said that queen dazzling had told them that if the parents have to fight in the battle of the Hexwings, she said they would have to sacrifice one of their children. They chose scout because she had a lot of venom absorbed out of her by her older brother spiral. When mangrove decided to run away, he took scout with him and left her in the mountains above to rot away and left to die. As a Skywing named clip was a child, she found scout in her home. Clip told scout about the fire squad and scout decided to join. As the years have passed, clip and scout were good friends. Bad childhood: When scout was 12 years old, she was the best daughter her family has had. But spiral was jealous of her attention and decided to "do bad stuff to her" and abuse her. She then was taken to the jade mountain academy along with her brother, but he kept picking on her. She has had enough of her brother insulting her and berating her, she tried to fight back but spiral absorbed all of the venom out of her. Then spiral got expelled and resigned from the academy for poor dragon behavior. Scout has always stayed in her room ever since the day she was picked on. Being a member of the fire squad: After she was dropped off by mangrove in a cave, she cried silently until a Skywing flew in. It was clip! She assigned scout to being the member of the fire squad, so scout agreed. "After all, being at home with spiral was terrible!" She interjects. When she finally had the opportunity, she is now ranked "sergeant rainwing" in the fire squad. Ivy the hexwing: After the brutal death of Mikey the ninja frog, scout was assigned by clip to find the murderer and kill him or her. When scout had been spying on the hexwing tribe, she heard queen Ivy say that her plan of pretending to be a galaxy warrior and killing Mikey had worked. Scout got angry and disguised herself black as a hexwing. When she snuck in, she was electrocuted by Ivy and discovered quickly. Scout had decided to stop being a normal rainwing, stand up and fight! She then had a bloody fight with the queen. After the brutal fight, scout spat venom in ivy's face, causing her right eye to go blind for a split second. Scout was stabbed by a hook and cannot escape, so she managed to escape anyway. Mayor spiral: When scout went to search for her brother and kill him, she found out that he was the mayor now. Scout tried to fly away from him and his evil bidding, but spiral made her stop dead in her tracks. He just wanted to apologize, but she shot him with her venom. Spiral blocked it by shooting venom at it as well, but scout stated that they weren't blood relatives, they were actual. Spiral then apologized, and scout accepted it. He said the reason why he did that is because when he was little and when scout wasn't born, he was ignored by many becuase they appreciated their half sister kinkajou's talent. He was also ignored by their parents and they loved kinkajo more. Scout realized how much of a problem this could be. Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Content (LionessTheNightwing) Category:Characters